


Sweater Weather

by Kimchigurlie27



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Married Couple, Oral Sex, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 20:12:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14268654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimchigurlie27/pseuds/Kimchigurlie27
Summary: With Christmas right around the corner, Frisk and Sans take some time to catch up together. The newlyweds take a romantic weekend off inside of a secluded cabin in the woods.





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This story was a collab between me and @zemiki! I would personally like to thank Zemiki for her help with ideas / fixing grammar issues! Not particularly linked to any AU. Just some good ol’ Frans with some sexytimes. Sincerely hope that you enjoy this story. 

The crackling of fire within the fireplace was soothing. It was a very calm inducing sound to Sans. His eyelights watched as the flames danced and flickered away. The tranquility of the scenery was enough to lull him away to sleep. But he was captivated by it all and was absorbing it all in. It was nearly Christmas and this was Sans’ first Christmas as a newlywed with his beautiful wife. They had rented a small cabin up in the secluded mountains for the weekend. Frisk surprised him with this romantic gesture. Which made his heart fill with adoration for his doting wife. It was true, they needed this short little weekend to themselves. They had been quite busy since their honeymoon. With them each having separate jobs, juggling relationships with family and friends, and, helping restore peace between humans and monsters. It took a lot of time away that they could of spent on each other, but Sans hadn’t expected Frisk to pull something of this magnitude off. 

So they were together within the company of each other in the living room. They built a small fire with the fresh firewood, which was neatly stacked in the backyard of the house. Two cups of hot cocoa were resting on the glass coffee-table in front of the sofa and Sans was laying down on the sofa, feeling Frisk’s weight on top of him. Her head rested on his right shoulder and he was resting his cheek upon the top of her head with his arms wrapped around her, holding her close to him. A thick blue blanket covered them both. Her soft breathing calmed him as he pulled his attention off the fire and planted his teeth onto the top of her head, giving her a kiss. 

“I love you, Frisk.” He whispered against the top of her head. 

“And I love you too, Sans.” She responded back, moving her hand to take ahold of his.

That small gesture made his heart flutter indescribably full of adoration. Becoming suddenly aware of just how incredibly lucky of a man he was. He did not deserve the kindness that Frisk constantly bestowed upon him. Just how patience she was with him and all of his shortcomings. Sans heaved his chest deeply in a sigh. 

“Hm? What’s wrong?” 

Sans snapped himself from his thoughts when he heard her voice. “Hm?” Grazing his teeth against her soft hair once more, giving her another kiss. She smelled so nice, like floral sweetness. 

“You sighed. Pretty deep. Is something on your mind?” Frisk had asked, now taking his right hand into both of hers. Gently kneading her fingertips into his bones. 

Stars. He loved that. 

“Nah, s’all good.” He had hoped she’d drop it. 

“Sans. You haven’t sighed like that...in a really long time.” 

_‘Because of you, sweetheart.’_

“It’s been a real long time since...we’ve been like this. It feels real good.” It was technically the truth. 

“Mmm...yeah. I can’t remember the last time we’ve had some time like this.” She responded, continuing the kneading of weary bones. 

Sans let out another sigh, but this time of content as a joint popped. “Ahh..heh heh. That felt real good.”

“Yeah?” To Sans’ delight, Frisk switched her attention to his left hand. Closing his eyes as relaxed and allowed her magic fingers to their thing. “Mhm.” Was all he could muster up. 

After what seemed like a decade of attention, he felt Frisk beginning to shift off of him. Immediately opening his eyes to find her facing him. Sans felt his cheeks beginning to warm up lightly. Taking a hand to gently cup it against her cheek, feeling her lean into his hand. His thumb began to caress the smooth and soft skin. Her eyes was focused right onto him, which he could only return the gesture. The silence between them was electrifying and was sending shivers down his spine. 

“You’re my sunshine.” She whispered softly, breaking the silence. 

“My only sunshine.” He automatically whispered back.

“You make me happy, when skies are grey.” Sans whispered in unison with his beloved. “You’ll never know dear, how much I love you.”

He felt Frisk rest her forehead against his and all too familiar action of the eskimo kiss. Gently easing his hands onto her waist as he nuzzled back into her. “Please don’t take, my sunshine, away.” 

His bones lightly rattled as felt the phantom-like sensation of her fingers caress his arms. His eyelights fizzing lightly at the edges as he sucked in some air. Sans pulled away from her face momentarily, only to plant his teeth against her soft pretty lips. Feeling her arms wrap around his shoulders. Despite just wearing his white t-shirt, he suddenly felt a bit overdressed. It’d definitely had been a very long time since they had a private moment like this. She must of felt the same as her lips pressed harder against him. A soft moan escaping her mouth, which sounded heavenly. 

 

One second they were on the sofa and it seemed like the next second they were on the floor. Not that Sans was complaining as he watched the shadows danced along his naked wife’s body. He was only wearing his shorts with a raging erection that begged for freedom, but he knew better by now to suppress his needs. He would savor this moment and hovered over her beautiful form. Slowly leaning down towards Frisk to capture her bottom lips within his teeth. Gentle nibbling and tugging as he allowed his hand to graze across her collarbone. Slowly caressing the side of her sensitive neck with a finger, teasingly. 

“Ahn..” There was the whimper from Frisk that he loved. Such a beautiful sound. Sans ran his tongue against the flesh of her lips. Her arms moving to interlock themselves within the back of his ribcage, which sent a shiver down his spine. His eyelights moving to focus upon her as she looked back at him. That hungry look within her eyes that he knew all too well. She wanted him. She needed him. 

His teeth gave a few more nibbles against the abused flesh of her lips, before letting go. Taking a moment to admire the swollen lip. She looked so arousing with it. Without missing a beat, his attention moved onto dragging his teeth against her jawline. Feeling her shiver below him with the small gasps of air. Sans moved his tongue along the underside of her jaw, slowly and teasingly. Giving encouraging little nibbles against the jawbone. Feeling her throat vibrate with sounds of pleasure as he slowly moved his hands down from her collarbones. Phalanges slowly kneading into the soft skin. 

His hands soon were kneading softly against her breasts. Cupping them within his hands and sighing with pleasure onto Frisk’s soon to be abused throat. Her own fingers were rubbing along the underside of his ribcage. A secret sensitive spot for him that Frisk took advantage of often. The motions of her fingers caressing the bones softly made him groan before gently biting onto the side of her neck. He felt Frisk arch her back into him with a breathy moan. Her skin felt so much warmer than usual with the fire nearby. His teeth applied precise pressure, feeling her breasts up as he lapped at the skin with his tongue.

“Ahgnn…Sans…”

His breath hitched as her fingers applied more pressure to underneath his ribcage, closing his eyes. Then feeling her legs wrap around his hips, drawing him closer to her. He slowly dragged his length against her womanhood, grunting as he did so. Sans finally released the abused skin from his teeth, digging his tongue into the red marks of his teeth indents. Keeping his slow motions of grinding up as his fingers began to pinch her nipples. Hearing her moan beneath him made him shift his head to the other side of her neck, and with a tug of her right nipple, he bit down onto her neck. 

His hips were rocking into her faster and she was squirming below him. Allowing himself to pull away from her neck and bite another section of it. She’d be covered in his bites by time he was finished tonight. His left hand tugged onto the erect nipple while his right was gently twisting. Pulling away from her neck to shift upwards and press his teeth against her lips. Feverishly they began to kiss as they slid their tongues together. Sans closing his eyes as he felt her nails drag along the back of his skull. Their moans muffled by the kiss. The skeleton rocking his hips within his wife, finally feeling some of her arousal seep through his shorts.

Pulling back from the kiss to stare at Frisk for a moment before hungrily kissing her passionately again. The warmth of her skin was increasing and Sans loved the feeling of such warmth. He ended the kiss with another tug of her bottom lip within his teeth. He then shifted downwards immediately to hover over her breasts. His erection was throbbing and it was getting a bit painful, but he ignored it as Sans focused on taking her left breast within his mouth. 

“S-Sans..” She moaned before resting a hand onto the back of his skull. 

The cry of his name meant he was doing good. It encouraged him to swirl his tongue around the erect nipple. While his left hand slowly caressed her stomach, moving downwards. His other hand was busy with squeezing and fondling her breast. Taking the nipple within his teeth and tugging at it. Listening to the string of pleasure that was flowing from Frisk. His palm reaching the bare pubic mound. Then slowly pulling his mouth away from her breast, moving to hover over her ear.

“Won't you be good?” He breathed, “Will you spread ‘em for me?” 

With a whimper, Frisk obliged, as Sans pulled back to sit on his knees. His hands taking ahold of her ankles and spreading her legs wider. The view was fantastic and made his soul throb in need. Her pussy was practically oozing with fluids. The pink little nub, that he learned was called the clitoris, was swollen. Her pink outer lips was a bit puffy. His cock begged for relief but he ran his tongue along his teeth. 

Slowly extending his hands out, he excitedly inserted both pointer fingers within her warm folds. Gently spreading them apart to see the depths of her aroused pussy.

“Squeeze for me, baby.” He breathed slowly, watching as she did. The deeper shades of pink squeezed as he commanded. Watching as the lubricated pussy twitched with need. 

It was so tempting to just whip his cock out and fill her up with his length. He gulped and slowly inserted a finger within her. He knew he was at a severe disadvantage with his phalanges, but she never did once complain. Instead she arched her back as he began to pump. His eyelights watching as began to play with her breasts. Calling his name.

His eyelights fizzed at the sight and eagerly shoved in another finger. Beginning to build up a rhythm. Sans shifting his position so that his mouth was right by her clit. His blue tongue extended outwards and gave a rough lick along the length of his tongue.

“F-Fuck...Sanssss” She whined.

Perfect, just _fucking_ , perfect. 

Another finger dipped within her warm and wet folds. While his other arm wrapped around her thigh, digging his fingers within the taut flesh. She was definitely so sexy inside and out. His tongue worked on massaging her clit. Swirling and flicking at it with his tongue. While his fingers pumped at at a rhythm, feeling her walls twitch and squeeze on his phalanges. Looking for the sweet spot within her. He could smell how aroused she was. The sweet and musky scent filling his senses. 

Her back arched immediately with a yelp. His mouth spread into a mischievous smile. Experimentally pumping his fingers at the same spot.

“Gnghnn!!” That sexy noise of her yelp filled the room.

His tongue worked on rubbing the swollen nub while roughly pumping his fingers. Feeling Frisk shift below him and the desperate clawing onto his skull. He could hear her breathing heavily.

“Ugnnh! Sans...Sans...pl..”

He pulled his head up slightly, only for Frisk to push him back down. Letting out a soft chuckle as his tongue resumed its job. He could feel her walls tightening up. No doubt that she was getting close. His fingers slowed down and Sans pulled his head back from Frisk. Settling on the view of Frisk’s face contorted in pleasure, her body was lightly glistening with sweat. The shadows of the fire moving along her sweaty skin. Sans planted some kisses along her thigh, moving inward.

“Sa-Sans,” She gasped, with a sensual tone within her voice. “I’m…”

“Yer what?” He gave another kiss along her thigh.

“Sannns…” Frisked whined, squirming, rocking her hips towards his fingers. “I’m.. close.” she whispered with groan.

“Mmmm…” Sans wiggled his fingers within her. “Yer close?”

“Yessss..” She hissed, licking her lips.

Sans took his free pointer finger and wet it against his tongue. Slowly easing it onto her clit and giving it a slow rub.

“You wanna cum?” Sans asked with clear gratification within his voice, enjoying the moment.

“Ba-baby...yess...I wanna cum…”

“All over my fingers?” His finger slowly sped up rubbing her clit.

He felt her wall give his fingers a tight squeeze, causing him to sharply inhale. Frisk was clearly getting frustrated with the teasing. Letting out a long gaspy whine, “Sanns...p..please!!”

He was watching her chest heave as she panted. Her stomach tightening up, with her walls twitching. It had been so long since he had such freedom to tease her. The two of them often having surprise quickies that got the job done. But he wanted more than just a quickie tonight. But the way that the please rolled off her tongue, fuck, how could he say no to that?

Sans pulled his finger away to dip his head back down to her pussy. His fingers began to gain speed again. Using the edge of his tongue, he began to swirl it against her clit. Breathing hot air onto her swollen sex. 

“Sa..” Her walls were tight and he felt Frisk’s body becoming rigid below him. Her breathing becoming faster and the hands were digging frantically back onto his skull again.

“I’m cum..Cumming, S..Sans!!”

Sans sharply inhaled upon hearing his name in the ever-so sexy moan. Closing his eyes to focus on the contractions that were pulsating against his fingers. It was fucking hot as hell, and made his bones feel hot with need. His tongue continuing the motions as Frisk held onto his head for support. Riding out her orgasm with her husband’s fingers within her. 

When he felt the end of her orgasm, he withdrew his fingers and began to hungrily lick them clean. His tongue moving to dip within her pussy and lapping up any juices he could get.

“F..fuck..ngnn..” She moaned out, breathing heavily, and rubbing the back of his head. “Sans…”

The skeleton pulled back from Frisk and leaned down over her and kissed her lips, coating her sweet juices onto them.

“I love you, sweetheart.” He kissed her once more. 

“And I..ahhh..love you too.” She breathed, cupping a hand against his cheek.

Sans gave her a soft grin before moving up slightly. “I’ll go grab a condom, han-"

He felt Frisk’s hands shift onto his shoulders and felt her push him onto the ground. Laying on his back and feeling her remove his shorts. His exposed cock was throbbing hard with need, sticky precum oozing from the tip. Focusing on Frisk as he watched her position herself over him. His eyelights frizzled as he felt her take ahold of his length, running the tip of his penis along the outside of her lips.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

Her bare pussy felt warm and wet and inviting. And he was looking up at her, trying to decipher what she was trying to do. Only to get his answer when Frisk began to take his length within her tight pussy.

“Frisk wai-” His hands automatically gripping onto her waist. Arching his back into her and clenching his teeth tight. His heart pounding as she finally took all of him in. Her velvety insides were gripping onto his cock, coating it with fluids.

“fuuuuuuucccck...Frisk.” He finally groaned out, his eyelights frizzing intensely. Feeling her hands rest upon his bare ribcage.

“Mgnnnn…no condommm..” She moaned out, slowly wiggling her hips. 

Focusing on his gorgeous wife as she began to move her body. His hands gripping tighter onto her waist. Sweat starting to form on his bones as she began to slowly ride him. “Sweet..’eart…” He gasped, and arched his back into her more. Unable to keep himself from moving as Sans tried to counter thrust her moves. 

That look of determination and pleasure, on her face, was sexy. The sounds that she was making was even hotter. “Ungf...Ahhh..Ahh..S-Sans..” 

The friction of her bare pussy massaging his cock was making it hard for him to concentrate. The fluids felt sticky and warm, and the more she moved, the more he wanted. But he knew, he was not going to last long. Watching as her breasts bounced, feeling some drool run down his chin. 

“Ah..f-fuck. Fri...Frisk..” Sans mustered out, and forced his head up. His eyes widened as he watched his cock become swallowed up by her pussy. The fire made it easy to see the sheen of her fluids coating his erection. Sans just about lost it there, grabbing onto Frisk’s arms and pulling her into an embrace.

His teeth grazed her cheeks as he moved to kiss her. Sans hungrily began to thrust within her, feeling the magic build-up within him. Their intense kissing muffled moans from both parties. A hand reached to grab onto the back of Frisk’s hair and pulled it back roughly. His teeth nipping at her exposed neck and biting.

“Sans...Sans...ah..fuck..Sans!!” Frisk cried out, her hands finding their way onto Sans’ head.

Letting out a low growl as he began to slam into her roughly. Feeling the peak of his orgasm about to hit him. Frisk felt amazing entirely inside and out. 

“Fuck. Fuck. Friskkk..” He hissed out loud. Sans nipped at her neck and tensed up tightly as he rammed into her, once, twice, three times. The third time was rough as he arched his back. His phalanges digging into the back of her neck. Feeling himself finally release, hot spurts of cum shooting within her wet walls. Clenching his eyes along with his teeth as he rode out his orgasm within her. 

Slowly pumping as he felt some more cum seep from his swollen cock. His breathing was hard and heavy as he laid his head onto the carpet. Frisk was breathing just as hard as him. Opening his eyes to be greeted with the sight of his wife. He brushed some hair from her sweaty face. 

“I love..ah...you.” He panted hard, with a small grin forming on his face. 

“Love..you too…” Frisk had responded and planted a kiss on his teeth. “What’s..that look for?”

“Are we, uh,....tryin’?” Sans asked, slowly rubbing the back of her neck. He hadn't meant to get as aggressive as he did.

Frisk studied his face to see if there was any signs of disapproval. But found none, only the smile that had formed on his tired and spent face. She had opened her mouth to respond, but Sans beat her to the punch.

“I’m ain't mad. Actually...ah..pretty excited now that..uh..the deed’s been done.” He leaned his head up to peck her quickly on the lips. 

“Yeah?” She replied, feeling a bit breathless from his reaction, leaning her head down to rest against his cheek. 

“Yeah...uh...you know Frisk. I...I never imagined I’d get as far as we’ve come. So...I never really thought that one day, there’d be..uh..some little me’s running around.” His phalanges gently caressed her back. “I can't wait.”

Sans felt Frisk push herself off of him and staring down at him. Then feeling the soft contact of her lips against his teeth. Seeing her smile made his heart flutter “Me either.” 

They fell into a comfortable silence as they listened to the fire crackle. Lazily caressing each other within the afterglow of their sex. The two lost to their own thoughts for their future together.


End file.
